


旧岛

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Nothing's better than my girl like a little bird in summer time.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	旧岛

文星伊和丁辉人的初见是在酒吧里。

彼时她独自一人坐在吧台前，夜场时间已经开始很久，朋友们有对象的、狩猎成功的无一不该干什么干什么去了，只剩下文星伊一个人，靴跟蹬在脚踏上，手捧鸡尾酒就着高脚凳左摇右晃。

她平时不会做出这么幼稚的行为，更不会喝鸡尾酒这种花哨的玩意。但今天情况特殊，她刚刚送走上一个床.伴……或者说女朋友？好像算不上，没有亲密到那种程度。那女孩比她小，仍年轻，但已谈不上青春活泼了，只有早晨把她吻醒的时候听见一两声小猫一样的呢喃能让文星伊感觉有那么一瞬间的心动。她很乖，撒起娇让人无法拒绝，腰肢细腻得能揉到血肉和肌理的长势，会嘟着嘴吹刘海，是文星伊喜欢的类型。

但她渐渐就不愿只和她睡觉了，也不愿收她的礼物了。文星伊是个设计师，闲的时候可以背上包去西伯利亚野游半个月，忙起来的时候昼夜颠倒，吃完上顿忘下顿。总而言之，她是个已逾而立之年的成年人，有自己的事业要忙，有的是麻烦要处理。所以她喜欢少女，百灵鸟一样的，轻盈、纯洁、胸脯饱满、叫声婉转动听。她们身上散发的蓬勃的生命力比最浓醇的烈酒更能让人麻痹，是过了三十岁的成年人会偏爱的那种醉生梦死的感觉。但她很少在这个过程中给予感情。所以，当那个女孩想向她索要感情的时候，文星伊立刻退远了。

她可以陪她睡，可以把她抱在怀里哄，可以随时接起她的电话去应酬的地方接她，可以送她各种各样浪漫的惊喜和精致的礼物，但不会爱上她，不会给她承诺。

她就是这样一个混账。

女孩咬着嘴唇收拾行李，文星伊端着咖啡坐在电脑前，没有去拦。那就算了吧。她这么想。现代人的生活是麻木的，没有什么非要不可。

百灵鸟就这么又飞走了一只。

然而还是有些遗憾的。如果你也和一个香甜的椰蓉馅大福躺在一张床上负距离接触几个月，多少也会有点感情。

朋友们为了热烈庆祝她归团，不由分说把人拽来了酒吧，美其名曰“旧的不去新的不来”，但实际上最后只剩下她一个人静坐在原地，看着吧台前忙碌的老板娘的肩带发呆。

“咳咳。”

突然，不远处的舞台上正用沙哑的嗓音哼着爵士乐的驻唱歌手被一个人挤开了。那是个女孩，穿着身休闲的衣服，长发漂染成亮眼的蓝，“谢谢老板娘的允许，下面由我给大家带来一首《分手吧》。”

谁会在酒吧放流行抒情？没有什么不可，但不少人来这不是为了散发荷尔蒙，而是为了显得自己有品。所以底下开始起哄，要她把话筒还回去。

小丫头片子。有人说。文星伊于是侧目。她眼光毒辣，一眼就看出小丫头长着张小狗一样的乖乖脸，只是蓝色的偏分发让她看上去多了分与年龄不符的妩媚。这种矛盾的拼凑感引起了她的兴趣。

“那我先唱几句爵士，《Piano Man》怎么样？”女孩从善如流地答应。踮着脚够话筒，够不着，干脆把它拔了下来。她说唱就唱，根本不管底下人怎么叫唤。

基本上所有人在她开口后都闭嘴了。

很难形容那是怎样的声音。说甜蜜显得太腻，说旷达又显得粗笨，饱满细密的颗粒感像往嘴里含了一把可乐味跳跳糖，融化的时候碳酸分解出的气体裹挟着甜味接二连三充斥口腔。偶尔垫在伴奏里的哨音令人仿佛置身新西兰，阳光下有草地，夜色里有海浪之上的星河。从她唱出第一个字开始，文星伊嘴唇贴在杯沿上一时忘了喝，目光下意识锁住了蓝发的女孩。她听出她发音方式特别，像自带音乐软件的混响效果一般，酥脆，穿透力极强。声波荡开空气传来的一瞬间，文星伊从耳廓麻到了头皮。

生命中总有些惊艳来势汹汹，像仙境岛屿浮出海面，无需铺垫。

设计师的职业病就是总忍不住对美的事物多一分关注，她接下来的视线就没从唱歌的女孩身上离开过。她哼了几句爵士，然后便唱起了说好的抒情。她唱歌很动情，《Piano Man》时活泼地在窄小的舞台上蹦来蹦去，到了《分手吧》，又安静地坐在了本来给鼓手提供的椅子上。

**“因为我知道，非你不可啊。”**

**“最初遇见你，那些心动的记忆都恍如昨日……”**

她微微闭着眼睛，蓝发披在肩上，酒吧里暧昧的灯光下像披了一身深蓝的纱。

**“分手吧，我们。”**

不得不说，这首歌很应景，蛮衬今天刚刚被甩的文星伊。虽然是被炮.友甩，但怎么说也是让人家不留情面地扔下了，尤其放在她这种这方面还没怎么吃过亏的人身上，打击感多少还是有的。不过因为那女孩太好看——她坐在椅子上唱歌，像塞壬倚在礁石上诱惑水手，又像一朵香根鸢尾开在妓女闺房的窗前，气氛自然地染上成人色彩的朦胧——文星伊那点本就不多的低落情绪也就一扫而光了。可她唱完又笑了起来，眼下的小痣生动活泼，右颊的酒窝仿若群岛之间的蓝洞，情.色消失不见，只有青春而不幼稚的童真在绽放。

她唱完便鞠躬下了台，牛仔裤上的水钻在黑暗中一闪而过。

“她叫什么名字？”文星伊凑过去问老板娘。

“这会想起有我这号人了？”老板娘认识这位熟客，肆无忌惮地开她的玩笑，“你那些朋友都有人陪，孤单了？”

“爱美之心人皆有之。”搁二十出头的时候被人这么一逗，文星伊准要当场羞到蹦穿地板。但三十几岁的文星伊早就肉麻话免疫了——那都是她玩剩下的，“人们欣赏名画不是为了把它挂在卧室里。”

“算了，保持点神秘感也好。”文星伊又自顾自说。她虽然混账，但还不至于混账到刚走一个就要找下家，哪怕刚才那几秒突如其来的心动让她震撼了一阵。

话虽这么说，被蓝色的身影晃得心痒之后，再一个人喝酒就更觉孤单了。文星伊摸出手机打开社交软件，开始左右划拉。然后她停住了手指。有个人离她很近，头像是一只蓝色的海星，ID叫“柴犬出租”。

文星伊觉得有趣，敲了她。

-在吗。

对面几乎是秒回，这让文星伊怀疑对方是否抱着跟她相同的目的在查看APP。

-嗨，“MoonStar”？

刚才下肚的酒有点上头了，文星伊直入主题。

-吧台右侧，藏青大衣。过来我请。

-朋友不在，缺个人喝酒。

哪知道对方回道：

-我好像知道你是谁。刚才唱歌的时候看见了。

…什么叫巧？这就叫巧。

-来后门吧，我已经点了好多了。

反向邀请。文星伊盯着屏幕看了半晌，放下手里的酒杯，一路穿过酒桌向后门走去。

她远远就看到了蓝发女孩独自坐在一张桌子前玩手机。果然是她。文星伊弯腰敲了敲桌面：“你好。”

“哎……你好。”小海妖吓了一跳，收起手机站起身招呼她坐下，“你真的来了啊。”

“一个人坐在那也没意思，为什么不？”文星伊坐下了，以更近的距离打量着对方：小孩不太会化妆，眉毛没描对称，眼影也铺得有点深浅不一。脖子上戴了个青少年里流行的choker，一串银色英文字母陷在锁骨窝里，让人想起《杀手里昂》里的玛蒂尔达。

海妖大概判断出对方比自己大了，抬起手帮她倒了杯酒，“我叫丁辉人，全州来的，马上要来首尔读大学，提前熟悉下环境。姐姐呢？”

这就叫上“姐姐”了。文星伊在心里感慨了一番。大概她看上去的确是没有那么年轻了。

“文星伊。”她接过那杯酒，但没有马上喝，“你到年纪了？”

话一出口文星伊就在心里扇了自己一巴掌。好一个暴露年龄的开场白，说出去都有辱她的名声。可看着丁辉人那张柴犬一样纯真的脸和故作成熟的衣饰，那些原本信手拈来的搭讪调情套路就莫名掏不出来了，像是在玷污白纸，令人羞愧。大概她刚放走了一只小鸟，只是想跟别的鸟儿聊几句寄情而已。

“身份证上登记的早一年。”丁辉人压低声音说，得意洋洋地喝了口酒，“你们大人都这么不信人吗？”

“毕竟年纪大的是我，警察要抓也先抓我监管不力。”文星伊喝干了手上那杯，“你小小年纪一个人来这种地方，不怕遇到坏人？”

“只有坏人才会这么问。”丁辉人被这种哄幼儿一样的语气逗乐了，“姐姐是坏人吗？”

文星伊在一秒内完成了自我反思，“说不定呢。”

“怎么可能。漂亮的人不会是坏人。”丁辉人又笑，一边笑一边晃手机上的页面，“姐姐长得比照片上还好看。”

很老土，但是她说出来就不那么俗气。但凡这句话要换一个人来说，文星伊早就光速在心里把对方划到狩猎范围外了。

“这么相信？”文星伊怕自己又不自觉露出混社会的教育年轻人的语气，只得搬上夜场模式，“其实你刚才喝完那一杯就可能不省人事地倒我怀里。”

丁辉人拿着酒杯的手顿了顿，眨眨眼，“我还醒着，所以姐姐不是坏人。”

“也可能是还没下手。”文星伊气定神闲。

“为什么？”

“同样可爱的真小狗和玩具小狗，你选哪个？”文星伊反问，“既然我都可以牵回家的话。”

这话不知道戳到了小孩哪处笑穴，丁辉人笑得比刚才更灿烂了，一个劲拍自己的腿，又因为怕打扰他人而拼命试图捂嘴忍住。这里灯光比别处明亮，文星伊注意到她大腿外侧有颗痣。她移开视线配合着她笑，酒吧里的空气比刚才融化了许多。 

丁辉人招呼她在手机上点歌，然后跟着酒吧的原驻唱轻轻地哼。文星伊已经挺久没主动听10代20代的青年少年听的流行歌了，只能拿着酒杯跟丁辉人有一搭没一搭地聊。她们没有什么共同话题，但丁辉人在熟悉了新的陌生人后变得健谈起来，喋喋不休地讲她学校里的事，讲平淡无奇又跌宕起伏的高中生活。文星伊接上的话越来越少，她却依然兴致高昂的样子。

文星伊判断这孩子喝多了。

年轻人特有的初生牛犊不怕虎，不懂设防也不懂装。文星伊趁她在酒精催化下瞎乐，找了个借口去柜台帮她把账结了。

她一边把零钱装回钱包，一边张望四周。酒吧里人不少，也有很多看上去像喝高了的男人。即使只是社交软件上约来随便聊聊的陌生人，文星伊作为成年人，也不可能把一个喝醉的学生妹一个人丢在这种地方。

她给朋友们发消息，没有一个人理她。也是，估计这会那帮狗崽子都在酒店忙得没空看手机。文星伊倒回去，拿手在丁辉人眼前晃了晃。

“你在首尔有熟人吗？能不能来接你？”

随着音乐摇摆身体的丁辉人静了下来，似乎陷入了思考。

半天没等到回答，文星伊叹了口气，“那把身份证揣好，我把你送到最近的酒店。可以吗？可以的话跟我过来。”

她于是便要走，却被一把拽住了袖子。现在是夏天，酒吧里空调开得大，文星伊体寒，出门总习惯带一件外套，在室内的时候披着，这回总算让钉子给绊住了。她被扯得回头的同时预备着丁辉人要撒酒疯，哪知道海妖只是用那双柴犬一样的眼睛困惑地望着她，有些讷讷地问：

“姐姐不是要牵我回家吗？”

扯她袖子的拳头捏成圆圆的一团，有一绺发丝粘在丁辉人涂着FOREVER DARLING的唇边，像玫瑰上缠了一条蓝丝带。

那便是她们的初遇了。

不知道是谁说过，年长者都会败在小女孩手里的。

文星伊想了半天，哦，是她自己说的。在她还是个小女孩的时候也遇到过倾心自己的姐姐，可能是一个，可能是好几个，记不清了。随着时间流逝，她们、或者她，在她心里都成了同一张合成脸，闻起来很香，捏起来很软。可是姐姐并不是一直喜欢妹妹的，文星伊十九岁的时候也这样毫无防备地来过酒吧买醉，就因为姐姐说不需要她了。谁年轻那会儿没有过掏心掏肺却被推开后的满心委屈呢。不过那时候她没有去台上唱歌，也没有点开社交软件找陌生人一起喝酒、彼此安慰。她只是独自饮尽，独自归家，一觉醒来又是新的一天。

所以她后来有过很多妹妹。她给她们关心爱护给她们最好的，但仅此而已。或许也有过眨眼的心动，在马路边，清风里，阳台上。可涟漪散去，一切又恢复如初。

总而言之，文星伊虽然对这事不算热衷，但送上门来的取向狙击没有拒绝的道理，酒吧本来就是跟随本能的地方。事情就那么稀里糊涂又合情合理地发生了。

丁辉人哼哼起来真的像小狗，眼下痣会变得更加灵动。文星伊把她脖子上的choker下面坠的那块英语字母标牌扒开，去吻她的锁骨窝，后者发出一种仿佛幼犬被人挠了肚子似的呜咽声。小狗唱歌的时候声音震撼人心，这时候却又只剩下可爱了。她左手抓着文星伊的肩膀，捏得很用劲，那件价格不菲的衬衫不知道今晚过后还能不能熨平。海妖在巨浪的颠簸中攀着年上的脖子试图讨一个吻。文星伊偏头要躲，没能躲过醉鬼的突如其来，柔软的触感堪堪落在她的唇角。

她忘记说了，做.爱不接吻。

以往她都会讲清楚的。大概是海妖太会抓人心，从舞台上到床上，她就擅长用那么一些莫名其妙的小细节让你心软，可爱而不自知最为致命。

等文星伊清洗完回来，丁辉人已经睡死了。长长的蓝发披散在枕头上，姿势四仰八叉，从脖颈到肚皮，脆弱的位置全部坦然地展示出来，身处在别人的森林里竟也完全不担心被豺狼咬断动脉。她把她露在外边的腿塞进被子里，自己去了客房。

自那以后，文星伊家里就多了第四只小狗。

没有刻意商量，也没有什么协议。只有丁辉人第二次在软件上敲文星伊的时候，文星伊恰好有空。

小狗并不总是待在她家，她也住在外面，但文星伊不知道她住哪，丁辉人没说，她也就没问。她往往只负责开车把丁辉人送到首尔西南区的一家画室，然后再在接到来电时去弘大的烤肉店或者奶茶店之类的地方接她。

文星伊一向是个很够意思的伴侣，主要表现在她舍得花费精力、也舍得花钱，基本上有求必应，要什么给什么，就算根本没认识多久，彼此知晓甚少，她也会不遗余力地施予照顾。丁辉人正逢爱玩的年纪，和小姐妹在画室里背着老师点外卖躲着吃，结果被工作人员无意中锁在了里面。几个十几岁的孩子又急又乐，还好没忘记打电话给画室老师求助。丁辉人第一反应却是打给了文星伊，笑得说不清楚话，只是吹牛的同时顺嘴提了一下想喝贡茶，最后被老师拿钥匙解救出来的时候，文星伊就已经拎着奶茶和一盒包了冰袋的甜点在大热天里等她两个小时了。

有时候丁辉人在外面不知受了什么委屈，会变得话很少。

青春期总是有太多烦恼。

文星伊带她去楼下的便利店买冰棍，两个人吹着风把长发拨到耳后静静地吃，不问也不答。大概因为是阴差阳错中看对眼的“陌生人”，所以也可以少些花哨的相处方式，仅凭独自在城市中生活的那点默契来舔舐伤口。就这样，保持着过分亲密又恰到好处的距离过去了二十天，丁辉人不知不觉从留宿时独自睡主卧到了能跟文星伊在一张床上躺到天亮。

有研究说过，肉体接触的次数多了，无论怎样都会不受控制地亲密起来。何况遇到合拍的人并不容易，加上这层珍惜滤镜，一切都变得更容易水到渠成。

设计师家里有很多3C产品，两个人可以一起喝啤酒、打游戏，毕竟待在一个空间里总不可能除了纵.欲不干别的。这是丁辉人提出来的，在一次事后，她披着浴巾坐到了沙发上的PS4说明书。文星伊有一阵没动那些玩意了，不过拒绝不了湿漉漉的布鲁尼的请求。

丁辉人一开始还规矩，后来抓着手柄非要窝文星伊怀里影响人家发挥，所以她总是赢。文星伊故作生气地啃她的后颈，丁辉人又立马蹦起来求饶，转头就趁年上在换衣服的时候冲进去朝着屁股来一巴掌。文星伊笑她幼稚，她反而咬着爪子嘿嘿嘿跟着笑。

结果是当天晚上就遭了报应，啤酒喝太多又塞了一堆零食，半夜肚子痛得想死。她才翻了两个身，旁边的文星伊就醒了，拧开灯一看小家伙脸色惨白，立马翻身下床给她找药，端茶送水伺候了一个晚上。文星伊瞌睡少，快天亮的时候抓着丁辉人的手浅眠了一会，早上灌下一杯咖啡又满血复活了。反倒是丁辉人挂着黑眼圈起床，虚弱地飘进了浴室。

文星伊把早餐端上桌的时候丁辉人刚好裹着浴袍出来，湿发把那件文星伊专门买给她的白浴袍的衣襟染蓝了一片。她盘腿坐到椅子上吃早餐——餐具也是文星伊特意给她挑的。文星伊看着她那副模样，扯了张餐巾纸递过去让她擦嘴角的奶渍。

“我要姐姐帮我擦。”丁辉人沉默了一会儿，不知道在想什么，片刻无动于衷地说。

“你多大了？”文星伊翻了个白眼，但已经习惯被撒娇耍赖的姐姐还是站起身越过一张桌子捏着丁辉人的下巴替她把嘴擦干净了。

丁辉人大喇喇地任她动作，之后乖乖地再也没有说话，仿佛只是像之前的每一次提议一样试探文星伊的底线，然后两个人的关系更加亲密。

夏天似乎就是属于这样不讲道理的放纵的。

丁辉人是个很有想法的人，脑回路清奇，跟她待在一起每天都不会有半点重复：这家伙睡前看鬼片把自己吓得没法顺畅做.爱的事都发生过。有一回半夜恰好两个人都失眠，她就把文星伊拖起来看蹦极视频。

“想去吗？我可以带你去。”无言以对地看了半天之后，文星伊问。

“姐姐能抱着我跳下去吗？”丁辉人反问。

“如果你想的话。”文星伊抬手挠挠她的下巴，“然后一起被鲨鱼吃掉。”

“啊呀真是张口就来。”丁辉人甩着脑袋躲开她的手，“我只是想知道被抱着坠落是什么感觉，不想知道落下去之后怎么死。”

“那你现在多想想。”文星伊活生生被蹦极绳晃困了，“待会我抱着你，你就可以做梦梦到是什么感觉了。”

丁辉人立刻不说话了，关掉视频默不作声地拎起文星伊的手臂整个蜷进了年上怀里。第二天早上文星伊睁开眼时姿势都没变，好像搂了一团毛绒绒的小动物。

丁辉人有时候主动，有时候又生怕被黏着似的，文星伊亲一下她的头发，她要跳起来嚷嚷半天。说她小孩子脾性吧，她又比想象中敏感，比如从第一晚之后，她再也没有试图跟文星伊接吻。

有那么一两天文星伊忙着关在房里跟甲方商量设计稿的事，揉着僵硬的脖颈出来的时候能看到丁辉人在瑜伽毯上和三只柯基玩。她穿着清凉的白色吊带，露了白生生的半截腰和一片胸脯，撅着屁股去逗健康，运动短裤往上缩得能看到内裤的边，和大腿根的骨骼走势。蓝色长发潦草地绑成个不伦不类的发髻捆在头顶，换了好几个姿势都悬之又悬地没有垮下来。

文星伊站在远处看着她，像看着一汪有生命的甘泉，清澈干净，永不枯竭。不必占据，只要见她流淌在自家的后院里，就足以添上一份出于对美好的欣赏与尊重而生的温柔爱意。文星伊见过各式各样的生命力，她花心思呵护每一朵鲜花在她的手心绽放，她们既一样又都不一样，唯一的共同点是都饱含血橙一般鲜嫩多汁的美与纯。仅是观赏着，都能获得令人耳清目明的愉快。

这样的愉快对于年长的人来说显得更为宝贵。正如航海旅行时经过优美的小岛，看过便算是拥有过了。

丁辉人玩累了，呈大字型躺在瑜伽垫上，用两只脚掌顶着倒霉的大发悬停在空中，一人一狗面面相觑。她像条沙滩上的蓝色热带鱼一样在软垫上扭，嘴里哼哼唧唧喊着“好无聊好无聊”，两条手臂在身侧划拉。阳光透过落地窗洒进来，把女孩露在外边的皮肤镀得晶莹白皙，小臂上的蝴蝶纹身仿佛下一秒就要离开栖息的花瓣翩翩起飞。那是自然在爱抚神迹。

丁辉人身上有很多纹身，好看，也好亲。

文星伊走过去，三只柯基立刻啪嗒啪嗒跑过来往主人身上跳。丁辉人翻身坐起来，嘴巴故意撅得老高，捏着两个圆圆的拳头作势要往文星伊肩上招呼，然而还没得逞自己先破功了，开始酒窝不要钱大派送，三只狗在旁边跟着瞎吠，一时间屋里吵得像在开狗狗派对。文星伊的声音压不过他们，干脆搂着丁辉人的肩膀去亲她脸颊上的酒窝，丁辉人一边笑一边往她身上攀，文星伊就托着她继续亲，从眉眼到下颌到胸锁乳突肌。阳光给她青睐，月色当然也不能让步。

大夏天亲着亲着当然就往后去了。文星伊单手隔着吊带解开她的内.衣，转而抚过年下的脸颊捏她发烫的耳朵。丁辉人偏头吻那微凉的手腕和手指。文星伊的手很漂亮，指节修长、骨骼分明，会换不同的戒指戴，往往是简约的银戒，让那双手看上去更加贵气而富有杀伤力。文星伊任凭她咬着戒指将其取下，小狗的舌尖让她的手指变得湿漉漉。丁辉人一边把戒指吐到一旁一边看着文星伊的眼睛，现在那里面装的都是情.欲和她，令人耽溺而恍惚。

她想起酒吧太过暧昧的灯光，打下来的时候能把一切都变得蛊惑人心。丁辉人站在舞台上时，一眼看见了吧台边坐的女人。她穿着一件看上去有小一万的大衣，衬衣扣得严严实实，妆容精致，铂金色的长发格外惹人注意。她单手端着酒杯坐在那，一个很随性的姿势，黑色的靴跟随着丁辉人唱的歌踩节拍。不少人对她频频侧目，但始终没人靠近搭讪，也许是不敢。

但丁辉人敢。令人头疼的女孩都有精准察觉别人是否被自己迷住的功能，好让她更自如地散发雌性魅力。丁辉人好容易在去英国前从家里要到一个独自出门的机会，这个暑假只属于她自己，当然要抛开所有犹豫和退缩。磁场这种东西太难说清，一旦撞上了，就逃不出彼此吸引的牢笼。

所以她一下台就顺着心跳的指示打开了手机，给自己编了个来首尔上大学的毕业生人设，本为图个夏季的刺激。未曾想之后的事发展得比她想象的还顺利。

但一段时间过去，现在丁辉人坐在桌子上，文星伊好容易热乎起来的手刚伸进她的衣服里，她却蓦地想问，姐姐对谁都那么好吗？还是因为她们的邂逅有些不同寻常，所以她是特别的呢？

但她没有。她不是不懂事的小狗。可是小狗的占有欲是很强的，自己的橡皮小鸭被抢走都要小声汪汪委屈半天的那种。干嘛对人那么好啊，这样不可能没有被爱上过吧？哪个女孩不喜欢被细致入微地照顾着宠着呢？而且技术还那么好。她剩下的时间不多了，不该产生那样缠绵而厚重的依赖。丁辉人被下午的阳光晒热了身体，大脑也跟着发热，用腿蹭着文星伊的腰撒娇：“姐姐亲亲我吧。”

这种时候文星伊的双目看上去总是很动人，丁辉人听过她的朋友调侃她长了双情人眼，被注视着的时候让人感觉她在为你赴汤蹈火。丁辉人被那眼神烫了一下。文星伊闻言似有停顿，接着探身亲她的额头和鼻梁。

不是那样。

但似乎也不能怎样了。

丁辉人没有再开口索求，过程中哭得眼角发红，也迅速揪起被脱下来的上衣把眼泪擦干。

次日晨，丁辉人起来的时候身上的衣服已经被文星伊前一晚扔进洗衣机了。她爬起来去文星伊的衣柜里翻衣服穿，在压箱底的地方扯出一条蓝色的碎花裙。在装满了大衣、正装和休闲服的衣柜里，它显得孤苦伶仃而格格不入，被主人遗忘在这里不知多久了。文星伊从不穿裙子，所以这不是她的衣服。是谁的呢？丁辉人不知道。但她赌气地想，我翻到就是我的了。

她把那条裙子套在身上，非常合身。丁辉人也没有多爱穿裙子，裙子在她的衣柜里只占很小一部分，一下还有点不习惯。她溜达到客厅，发现桌上放着早餐，但文星伊不在家里，大概是因为工作上的事出去了。

丁辉人吃完早餐在更衣镜前看了看自己。裙子很合适，似乎又有哪里违和，但说不上来。

她最后还是穿着那条裙子打车回了自己的出租屋，然后迅速换了下来。

那毕竟不是她的，不该出于任何心理让自己去强搭。

大暑时节，丁辉人在网上中了乐天世界的门票，便拉着文星伊一起去了。

她们牵着手，像恋人也像姐妹。文星伊这次化的妆很淡，干干净净的单眼皮让她看上去不像三十几岁的人，而是个年轻敢莽的少年，只有一些言行中的细节透露出原本那遥不可及的成熟。丁辉人看见她下车走来的时候一时恍惚，理想与现实的交错让她匆忙挪开了视线。

看表演的时候，文星伊坐在丁辉人身边喂她吃洒满肉松的章鱼小丸子。文星伊已经过了对这种地方感兴趣的年纪，但依然爽快地陪丁辉人去玩所有她想玩的项目，不管是过山车还是溜冰。丁辉人拿着地图兴奋地在前面探路，跑几步就要回头看一眼，文星伊总是在她身后几步远的地方跟随着，但又始终隔着那么一点距离。

丁辉人知道她比她更熟悉这里。只是以往她来这为了陪的人不是她。

丁辉人走着走着突然就不想玩项目了，倒回去拽着文星伊买果汁，因为第二杯半价。她含着蓝莓汁的吸管，转头看见文星伊喝饮料像只仓鼠，忍不住乐得捧腹。文星伊只当她幼稚病又犯了，然而抬眼看见女孩咧嘴露出的白牙上全是蓝莓籽时也当场鼻肌升天。她掏出手机眼疾手快地给丁辉人拍了一张，后者察觉到不对，从包里摸出小镜子一看，自己笑得不可开交还企图捏着拳头捶人。文星伊当然没让她得逞，抓着丁辉人的两只手腕，两个人推推搡搡扭打到乐园门口时，激光恰好表演开始了。

她们不约而同停了下来，安静地在人群的欢呼中看表演。丁辉人今天穿了有跟的凉鞋，和穿平底的文星伊一样高了，于是终于可以平视她——一道蓝色的灯光正落在文星伊刀削般的鼻梁上。丁辉人低头看见自己的蓝发垂在胸前，好久没补染，已经有点褪色了。她蓦地张牙舞爪地大叫，试图在喧闹中引起文星伊的注意。文星伊莫名其妙地偏头看着小孩，熟练地抬手准备摸摸她的头发当作安抚。但丁辉人在她侧过脸的瞬间以迅雷不及掩耳之势凑过去亲了亲文星伊的嘴唇。

一触即收。年轻人有放肆，也有少女的胆怯和顾虑。

文星伊一时没反应过来，石雕一样看着她。丁辉人提起笑容继续大叫：“蓝莓味！蓝莓味！”

年上便当她是调皮惯了，叹了口气，又笑了笑，说：“这个灯光让我想起第一次见你的时候了。”

“辉人呐，真的很让人心动。”

“什么？”丁辉人急忙把手拢成喇叭状放在耳边，“姐姐，大声点！”

文星伊摇了摇头，使劲揉了揉她的后脑勺，像电影中的定格画面。丁辉人控制住没用头去蹭她的手讨要更多的抚摸。

回忆都适合留在夏天。

八月底，丁辉人某一天忽然把头发剪短，染成了栗色，还理了个颇知性的偏分，把文星伊好好惊讶了一把。但她没说什么，只是惋惜那象征着夏的蓝色褪去，就仿佛失去了东西。

难得这天文星伊比丁辉人晚起，睁眼时床单还凌乱着，手边已经空了，琴房里传来小心又放肆的镲和小军鼓合奏的声音。设计师的家里有一间琴房，里面放着些常见的大件乐器，时常成为丁小艺术家的乐园。文星伊从枕头下摸出手机看时间和早间邮件提醒，然后悄悄地循声过去倚着琴房的门看她玩鼓。小孩脖子上有汗迹和红印，光着肉肉的脚丫踩大鼓的踏板，听到门口的动静便回头冲她笑，棕发凌乱地挡了半张脸，但没挡住汽水糖味的酒窝。

三个月的时光，一个夏天过去，她好像变了许多。文星伊说不上来，青春期的女孩一天一个样，正如甜美的浆果总会一天一天成熟。那变化看了令人心惊，也令人平静。

她说姐姐我想喝酒，现在就要。文星伊说好，其实更想亲吻她肩上内衣的勒痕，想冲动直白地道一句“喜欢”，如果小孩的确只是玩玩，那就当对她魅力的肯定和鼓励，让她知道自己有人爱，今后全部的路途中都能揣着万千呵护尽情成长。

但她没有，成年人也会害怕，也有不得不的妥协，也畏惧“耽误”和“差距”。所以她立刻去买啤酒了，得先第一时间满足小狗的要求。

人们总爱赞美和追忆的夏日限定就那么在开瓶后没人光顾的啤酒气泡里伴随着麦芽香画上了句号。

“然后呢？她不告而别，所以其实不是在首尔读大学？”李征桓稀奇地望着朋友，“没了？你就这么一直空窗？”

“后来查过她常去的那个画室，她应该是出国了。都结束在夏天也挺好的。”文星伊晃了晃酒杯，里面的冰块叮叮哐哐地响了起来，“年纪大了，没心思哄小孩了。”

“别这么说啊妹，你青春靓丽着呢，还是跟当年一样招小姑娘喜欢的。富婆的心思好难懂。”李征桓啧啧两声，“那你在这长蘑菇吧，我跟硕珍约了打台球，先去了。”

“别拖硕珍哥的后腿。”文星伊向他举杯。李征桓做了个鬼脸，跑走了。

六月的酒吧从不缺人。文星伊坐在吧台前，老板娘还是老熟人，又跟她打趣：“发根该补色了，不蓝了。”

文星伊笑着点头。不远处的乐队驻唱再次被人抢了话筒——这些年来这位驻唱的地位好像越来越惨了。

今天又是谁？她踩着高脚凳转过身去，舞台上霓虹灯迷离。文星伊被眼前的一抹蓝晃得眯起眼睛，只得抬手拨开挡视线的发丝，向着海啸涌来之处，一时难以将回忆与现实割离。她听见独特的嗓音在唱熟悉的抒情曲：

**“……那样鲜明，我无法忘记。”**


End file.
